Virgen en el siglo XXI
by Yukkia
Summary: (AU) Rukia es una quinceañera-Virgen cabe decir- hija única, "niña buena", quién desea ser virgen por un largo tiempo más, pero las presiones puestas por su ex-mejor amigo, ex-pareja, actual... quien sabe que, Ichigo Kurosaki, un chico que experimenta lo que muchos adolcesntes de su edad: El deseo sexual.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo gente! Yukkia volvió con otro fic en vez de actualizar los antiguos! :D**

 **Hehe, gomen ne, pero es que ahora tengo un pensamiento diferente y por eso me cuesta seguir por lo menos con "El Diario de Rukia", la familia shinigami es por paja (¿?)**

 **Pero ahora vuelvo con un fic, más reciente, serio, y no un One-shot! :D**

 **Con éste fic trataré un tema que se ve como tabú para varias personas tanto de este siglo como del pasado.**

 **Sin más antelación, más que decir que me envicié a MysMe (Yoosung ) el Disclaimer!**

 _Disclaimer: Bleach, tanto como sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, quién aunque no haya echo el final como esperábamos varios Ichirukis, nosotros seguimos con nuestra pasión a este ship. Ichirukista hasta el final!_

-^o0o^-

 **Virgen en el siglo XXI**

Ella le daba la espalda recostada, mientras el tenía una mano bajo su vestido veraniego, a la altura del pecho, oscilaba entre este y su estómago, y su otra mano se encontraba en su rostro, con un dedo dentro de la boca de la chica, ella no sabía que hacer-q… qué estoy…qué estoy, haciendo…?

-^o0o^-

7:00 Am, residencia Kuchiki. Rukia se estaba preparando para asistir a clases _(N/A: Voy a utilizar el sistema escolar horario de mi país)_. Rukia era una niña de bien, o sea, no gustaba hacer rabiar a sus trabajadores padres, "padres", su hermana Hisana era maestra, y había tomado la custodia de su hermana a una temprana edad por la muerte de sus padres reales. Hisana contrajo matrimonio con un empresario, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ambos ejercían como padres de Rukia, y ésta toda su vida supo los verdadera historia, pero no le importaba, ¿Hermana, madre? Que importa, ella los amaba y eso era lo que importaba. Aunque SE refería a ellos como padres.

Ah! Olvidé decir que Rukia tenía 15 años?

-¡Ya me voy mamá! -Dijo Rukia.

-¡Pero Rukia, la escuela no empieza sino en una hora más!- Le devolvió Hisana.

-¡Lo sé, pero me pasaré dónde Ichigo!-Dijo estas palabras y cerró la puerta. Hisana suspiró en el Living comedor con su café en mano. El rostro de Rukia apareció en la abierta ventana de su lado. Adiós mamá, te amo!-Y partió de forma definitiva.

Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Mejores amigos desde el preescolar, la extraña relación de estos dos se basaba en las peleas, golpes, palabrotas, jalones de pelo, abrazos, caricias… roces… espera, qué?

Remontándonos al inicio de esas caricias, desde pequeños que eran amigos, pero tuvieron que pasar dos años para que el pequeño Ichigo se empezase a interesar en la pequeñita Rukia. De ahí hasta hace un tiempo atrás, cuando Rukia era una mera niña de 14 años algo por el pelinaranja comenzó a nacer, las formas en las que el la trataba (aunque estuviese saliendo con alguien), los mimitos leves, todo fue un potenciador, pero lo que más amaba Rukia era cuando acariciaba su cabeza. Así juntó todas sus fuerzas, para que un día, un mes antes de su cumpleaños, se le declarase al pelinaranja (quien había sido, en términos coloquiales, "Friendzoneado" por años.

Si gente, estos dos habían sido pareja. Pero no duró mucho, casi 5 meses. Rukia iba lento y era primeriza en ese tema, toda su vida ha querido ser la niña que no le aproblemase la vida a sus papás, Rukia a sus 15 años, no toma, ni ha tomado, ni ha fumado, ni consumido drogas. Por otro lado, Ichigo había tomado, y lo hacía de vez en cuando. A escondidas de su papá Isshin y sus hermanas, Karin y Yuzu. El buscaba un desarrollo rápido, buscaba constante atención, era tsundere de vez en cuando, pero experimentaba algo que la mayoría de los adolescentes experimentaban a su edad: El deseo sexual.

Rukia había llegado a fuera de la Clínica Kurosaki, tocó el timbre, de la nada un Ichigo abría la ventana de su habitación y veía a Rukia.

-¡Hey enana!

-¡Enana tu… Mejor ven, baja y ábreme la puerta Zanahoria gigante!-Ichigo apoyado en el marco de la ventana le sacó la lengua-Muere…-dijo con una voz de ultratumba, un aura fantasmal la rodeaba.

Dentro de la casa se escuchó el ruido de grandes y pesadas pisadas, rápidas aparte. Se escuchó un golpe, al parecer se había caído algo, se escuchó un improperio sin terminar. Otra vez, las pisadas en marcha estaban, se acercaban a la puerta hasta que está se abre y…

-¡RUKIA-CHAAAAN!-Isshin saltó a abrazar a Rukia.

-Hehe, Buenos días-dijo algo incómoda.

-¡Papá ya suéltala, sino Ichi-nii*inserte tono meloso que Ichigo odia aquí* se pondrá celoso.-Dijo la melliza pelinegra, con un tono burlesco, amaba molestar a su hermano.

-¡NO!-Abrazaba más fuerte a Rukia-¡Ese tonto desaprovechó la oportunidad de tener como novia a Rukia-chan quien sabe por qué!

Auch, eso le dolió, que tan sólo habían pasado 4 meses de su ruptura Rukia no lograba olvidarlo, por el contrario lo quería cada vez más. Sólo que lo escondía de el, y de casi todo el mundo, menos de la Hime-como le decía de cariño- su mejor y más confiable amiga, era como una hermana para ella. Podría incluso decirse que se llegó a enamorar de el. Pero Ichigo tampoco se la ponía fácil. Aún la buscaba, pero no románticamente, la Hime decía que el sólo la buscaba por su cuerpo. A Rukia le costaba creer eso, no sólo porque lo que sentía por el no le dejaba ver, no sólo porque ella no quería ver eso, sino que porque ella no veía como su pequeño y "plano" cuerpo, como algunos decían, le podía atraer de aquella manera. Pero volviendo a lo principal, eso le dolió ya que el día en que el pelinaranja le cortó, le dijo que era porque le atraía otra chica, Riruka. Rukia le dejó ir, quizás debió luchar por el, pero el pensamiento que el chico tenía de ella-O ella pensaba aquello- no le favorecía "Prefiero que esté con alguien que le hace feliz a que esté con alguien quien sólo ha sabido hacerle sufrir" eso le dijo a la Hime, pero bueno ¿Quién no se aburriría de alguien quien sólo sabe colocar excusas? Alguien quien no supo nunca como decirle a sus padres sobre su relación, quien siempre vivió con el miedo al rechazo? Quien no quería complicarles la vida a sus padres pidiéndoles permiso para salir (y que la fuesen a dejar, sus padres no dejaban que fuese sola) ya que ambos se cansaban en la semana y el fin de semana también.

Algo que le dolía demasiado, era la similitud de sus nombres Rukia, Riruka, era sólo quitar una letra y acomodar otras para que diga Rukia.

Ok, ya hemos hablado mucho del pasado, si volvemos al presente, algunas acciones habían ocurrido, Ichigo soltó a Rukia de los brazos de su padre y se la llevó a su habitación.

Ichigo para molestarla la derribó sobre su cama y se le colocó encima. Y acercó su rostro para lamer la cara de Rukia, inmovilizó los brazos de Rukia, ésta luchaba por zafarse, reía, eso se había vuelto un "juego" un extraño juego del que Rukia si bien le gustaba, no estaba segura, para nada segura, agregando el dolor sentimental que eso le traía. Rukia logró zafar una mano, lo abofeteó como siempre, empezó a luchar contra el, y lo lanzó al piso.

-Mejor arréglate o llegaremos tarde a clases Idiota.-entre enojada y divertida. No se sentía cómoda, no siempre, era extraño, pero sentía que un día de estos todo se iría, dejaría de ser un "juego" y no podría detenerlo. Y eso es lo que menos deseaba, ella no quería iniciar una vida sexual, o sólo "perder su virginidad" a los 15 años, oh no. Aunque sus amigos no lo sean, los amigos de Ichigo no lo sean. Muchos adolescentes de su edad no lo sean. Ella no quería eso. De vez en cuando pensaba que era una idiota siguiendo sus juegos para estar con su pelinaranja (quien no la volvió a besar, sino dos veces más luego de su corte, y uno de ellos fue por parte de Rukia) pero ella lo quería. Si ella dejase de ser virgen… qué le diría a sus padres?

-^o0o^-

 **Bueno, aquí el final de este primer capítulo, con explicaciones, con cada capítulo iré explicando cosas de la vida de estos dos, y los pensamientos.**

 **Siento que este fic, será el más serio que haga hasta el momento, por el tema que toca.**

 **Me doy cuenta editando esto en el modo escritorio en el teléfono que quedó más corto de lo que pensé, algún día usaré Word en el pc otra vez, algún día usaré el pc otra vez (?)**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir, Yukkia se va.**

 **Bye ba~**


	2. Nadie puede saber

**Hiyah gente, aquí Yukkia actualizando extrañamente temprano y con hambre :D**

 **Ay, me bajó la inspiración a las 23:53, bendito Word del teléfono y la licencia médica (ya veo que me sube la fiebre ;y**

 **Sin nada más que decir y contenerme de insultar porque tengo hambre me procedo a ir al Disclaimer-kun**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Kubo-sensei quien nos dio una bella portada a su último tono y las páginas de Facebook han estado activas de tal manera, ahuhuhu~ La historia es completamente mía sacada de mi ~Imaginación~ *inserte Bob Esponja aquí*_

 **Nadie puede saber.**

 _Estaban en el piso del salón de la casa de Ichigo, detrás de una caja. El chico se posicionó sobre Rukia, atrapó sus brazo, ésta inmóvil no sabía que hacer.-Esto está mal, demasiado mal-Ichigo empezó a hacer movimientos extraños-Qué demo…-sugerentes-Esto es extraño, no lo quiero correr pero… no quiero… esto…_

 _-Rukia-dijo el pelopincho-Rukia, Rukia-reiteró-Rukia, Rukia!, Rukia!-Rukia cerró fuertemente sus ojos._

-^o0o^-

-Rukia!-La chica abrió los ojos, era Orihime, su mejor amiga la estaba llamando- Rukia, querida está bien? Qué ocurrió? Tu nunca te quedas dormida en clases.-Dijo la pelinaranja.

-No es nada Hime, no te precupes, tan sólo… no dormí bien-Explicó Rukia-Además me conoces más que nadie no? Sabrías si estoy mal, hehe…-añadió la chica.

-Por eso mismo Kya-chan. Qué era eso que susurrabas? Qué soñabas?-preguntó .

-Susurrando? Estaba susurrando?- _Diablos_

-Era algo como "Esto está mal" y algo que no querías, no recuerdo bien, no se oía del todo-dijo con un dedo en su boca.

-Oh, este… Ya te dije no es nada, sólo una pesadilla, ya sabes de que suelen ir-le dijo con una sonrisa golpeando su brazo levemente.

-Oh, por favor no me cuentes sobre tus pesadillas Rukia!-dijo entre divertida y asqueada, pues es verdad, si sus pesadillas eran raras las de Rukia sobrepasaban los suyos.-Bueno, ahí viene la maestra.

 _Más tarde en el Instituto, hora del almuerzo específicamente._

Rukia y Orihime iban camino a su lugar usual para comer, junto a Chizuru y Tatsuki.

-Vaya, parece que nuestro lugar está ocupado por alguien-dijo Tatsuki.-Esa maldita cabezas naranja la reconocería en todas partes, pero no sé quien es la nueva chica.-añadió desinteresada

-Su cabello es de color verde… no es Nelliel?-Dijo Chizuru.

-Si! Ella es Nelliel!-Orihime acotó.

Tatsuki golpeó a Palma de su mano con su puño y su rostro expresaba comprensión-Ahh, ya la recuerdo, ella es Nelliel Tu Odelshwank, es de mi clase-Tatsuki iba en la misma clase que Ichigo y Nell.

-Escuché que ella vino de intercambio junto a dos chicos, uno que va en nuestra clase Grimmjow, y otro que va en una clase superior, Ulquiorra.-Dijo Orihime.

-Kurosaki-kun tiene buen ojo, oh si!-añadió Chizuru babeando por Nell. Tatsuki de limitó a golpearla.

-Y… y si vamos a la azotea?-Acotó Rukia, ya no podía ver eso más. Nelliel, otra de las chicas que Ichigo siempre nombraba. No importaba que le dijese que a Nell le atraía otro chico, no. Pues a Ichigo parecía no importarle.

La chicas llegaron a la azotea para disfrutar de su almuerzo. Rukia pasó todo su almuerzo pensando en ello, eso la deprimía. Orihime se le acercó en un momento en donde Tatsuki masacraba a Chizuru por sus atrevimientos al tocar los pechos de Orihime. La chica de los broches de flor abrazó a Rukia.

-Ay Rukia, ya pasará, sólo sale tiempo y verás como las heridas sanan

 **Pov Rukia**

 _Las heridas sanan… pero… y si yo no quiero que éstas sanen? Y si yo no lo quiero dejar atrás?_

En ese momento en mi mente comenzó una gran batalla. No quiero olvidar a Ichigo, por muy dañino que sea, por mucho que nuestra actual relación no sea la mejor, digo, casi ni puedo hablar vía mensajes con el, sus respuestas no permiten una conversación, y cuando nos vemos yo por lo menos lo trato de evitar de vez en cuando. Es gracioso. Tan sólo hoy en la mañana lo fui a buscar, como todas las mañanas y ya pienso en evitarlo. No es divertido?

 **Fin Pov Rukia**.

 _La hora de salida._

-Bueno Rukia, hoy me toca ir a la panadería!-Orihime trabajaba en una panadería, era cajera, la dueña no la quería cerca de la cocina.-Mañana te traeré pastelitos!

-Gracias Hime-chan!

-Adiooos!-Y Orihime partió corriendo.

Rukia se quedó en la entrada esperando al pelinaranja con quien irónicamente a iba. Prefirió caminar e ir a apoyarse a la pared de afuera del recinto. Estaba apoyada de costado, y veía su teléfono, si es que habían noticias sobre su manga y anime favoritos, ambos trataban de Chappy el conejo. De la nada algo la perturbó, algo no le permitió seguir con su lectura. Un algo, o mejor dicho un alguien, una mano agarrando su trasero.

-Hola Rukia, nos vamos ya?-Dijo Ichigo a su espalda, con su cabeza en su cuello, riendo, y su mano en el trasero de la chica. Rukia se sobresaltó, se giró y lo golpeó… como siempre.

-Vámonos-dijo sería.

Ya ambos habían dejado atrás el instituo, pasaban por una calle deshabitada. Ichigo tomó la mano de Rukia. Su corazón le dio un vuelco.

Podría ser…?

Pero no. Ichigo la llevó a un callejón y comenzó a manosearla de forma descarada. Y como en anteriores ocasiones, se detenía y la miraba profundamente a los ojos, con aquella mirada que el le daba cuando salían, esa mirada que tenía siempre antes de besarla. Esa mirada, ahora engañosa, le daba ilusiones a Rukia, pero sólo eran eso, ilusiones. Ichigo no la besó, continuó con sus toques.

- _Esto… es bastante doloroso_ -recordó lo ocurrido con Nell, y ahora el esperado y anhelado beso, al anhelado beso… que nunca llegó.

Ichigo al ver que Rukia no hacía nada por detenerlo, y no mostraba placer, ánimo, cooperación y ganas alguna, al ver que sólo miraba sal suelo con los ojos sin brillo, se aburrió.

-Sabes? Esto ya me aburre, adiós.-Ichigo se fue.

Al irse el chico, Rukia se sentó, agarró sus rodillas y escindió su rostro en sus piernas. Estaba confundida, se sentía una tonta, pero ella estaba consiente de que no quería dejarlo atrás. Tampoco tenía a nadie con quien hablar de ello. Orihime haría que no lo volviese a ver más, Rukia lo que menos deseaba era eso. Sus padres? Ja, de seguro sería buena idea decirles "Papá, mamá, Ichigo con quien salí a sus espaldas me toca y quiere acostarse conmigo". Nadie sabe por lo que pasó. Nadie debe saber lo que Ichigo hace. A no ser que el sea un hocicón como su amigo Keigo, quien siempre contaba sus aventuras en intimidad. Ichigo no era hocicón… verdad?

-^o0o^-

 **Bueno gente, hasta aquí el capítulo dos, entre que tengo sueño y no. Como sea, son las 1:06, no fue tanto (¿?)**

 **Bueno, yo me voy a tratar de dormir**

 **Adiós gente!**

 **Quiero traerles un regalo en Halloween.**

 **Bye ba~**


End file.
